<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It hurts by pollux34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307676">It hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollux34/pseuds/pollux34'>pollux34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollux34/pseuds/pollux34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC is HURTING and nobody can help them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. buzzt buzzt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever so furiously the mechanical pencil scribbled on the sheet of paper while the human’s hands ached for a release.</p><p>“Just… this last… problem…”</p><p>The exchange student finished the last shittily solved math problem with a flourish and unceremoniously flopped back onto their bed. Their hands were shaking due to the several hours of work they just completed entirely the night before it was due in class the next day.</p><p>They cradled their poor, shaking hand to their chest. Early onset arthritis was NOT a joke.</p><p>“I am never going to cram for an exam ever again.” The poor, exhausted human thought. And that WAS a lie.</p><p><em>Buzzt—buzzt. You’ve got a message!</em> Karasu’s little voice chirped at the student from the edge of the bed. And the last thing they wanted to do was type out a message for whatever schmuck decided to message them at…</p><p>The human picked up their D.D.D. and squinted at the screen. It was 3am, right on the dot.</p><p>--at 3am. The witching hour. And Mammon was the demon that was apparently bothering the human at this hour.</p><p>Mammon: Hey! Puny human! Are ya awake?</p><p>
  <em>Ah shit. Here we go again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't use ao3 a ton so if things are formatted weirdly, sorry, i'm working on figuring it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. better judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there are things that are just too hard to ignore</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hooman: yes but i— <em>tap. tap. tap.</em> Erased.</p><p>Hooman: i’m really tired— <em>tap. tap. tap.</em> Erased.</p><p>The human let out a tired whine. Not only was this like the second time Mammon was messaging them this FUCKING late, but it was always for the randomest shit too.</p><p>They decided to send a simple sticker, a little demon bird sleeping.</p><p>“Maybe he’ll get the memo…” they thought. It was so, so late and their eyelids were getting so, so heavy. Nevermind the math sheets scattered everywhere around the bed and on the floor. They’d get it tomorrow.</p><p>Mammon: I was gonna give my dear oldest brother a little visit tonight and what better person to bring along with me than you little puny human</p><p>Hooman: if we’re going somewhere you have to come and drag me out of my bed</p><p>Mammon:</p><p>Hooman: do NOT tell me… you just can’t do that</p><p>Hooman: mammon NO</p><p>Soft knocking could be heard on the exchange student’s door. Mammon’s voice was accompanying it, sounding like the demon was struggling to keep down to a whisper.</p><p>“Hey,” he said in between knocks, “I said get up! The Great Mammon doesn’t like to wait!”</p><p>Always against better judgement, the exchange student opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. foolproof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s the witching hour, right? So if we go try to steal a pair of Lucifer’s gloves, wouldn’t he be really powerful right now?”</p><p>“You gotta trust me! I’m the second most powerful brother so it balances out.”</p><p>The human looked at the white-haired demon. No words could ever get Mammon to change his ways. Staring. Just staring. Almost shocked, but not really, because although the human has only been in Devildom for a month, Mammon had shown himself to be the most scatterbrained brother of them all.</p><p>Soon though, rationale broke through and they had to further question the demon, “So when he inevitably wakes up and tries to maim us, are you gonna protect me?”</p><p>“Shuddup! The Great Mammon won’t let anythin’ hurt ya.” He narrowed his eyes, “But you can’t let anyone else protect you either. Only me or else.”</p><p>“Wha-wha-wha-wha—Why “or else”? That’s not ve—”</p><p>“You gotta be quiet!” Mammon said the human’s name in a hurried whisper, “He’s gonna hear us and it’ll be your fault—”</p><p>“Mammon, this already wasn’t a good idea to begin with.”</p><p>Looking at the scene, the human and their first pact were squished against the wall behind one of the couches in the oldest brother’s room. How they made it this far, the human had no idea. It took a lot of sneaking and scrunching and they almost knocked over more than a few items of furniture and Lucifer was still asleep. No fucking clue.</p><p>Ignoring his proclaimed master, Mammon continued explaining his plan. He leaned in and the human could feel his breath on their ear.</p><p>“So, here’s the thing. You’re gonna sneak over to that little table next to his bed. That’s where he keeps his gloves. And then I’m gonna stay here and watch and direct you.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m imagining all the ways I could die right now.”</p><p>It was Mammon’s turn to look exasperated. Like, seriously? His plan wasn’t fool proof but he was a demon with unimaginable power so why are they complaining?</p><p>“Nevermind.” The human sighed. It was time to pack in their pride and just go along with it. Always against better judgement, “When do you want me to go?”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>“Now?!”</p><p>“Keep it down I told ya!” He pinched the tip of the human’s ear, “If you hurry it up you have less of a chance of dyin’. And didn’t I tell ya you’d be safe with me?”</p><p>“Ouch!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mc is gender neutral because gender neutral mc is canon in MY devildom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>